This invention has been devised to meet the need for an improved type of direct, continuous, in-line metal casting system and to incorporate features in such a system that eliminate limitations and disadvantageous features that have heretofore occurred. The purpose is to increase the efficiency of operation and enable the production of a better continuous casting from the standpoint of its quality and control of its size or shape.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,204, shows an early development of a continuous horizontal casting process or method of which the present invention is an improvement. Also, the Ross Pat. No. 3,281,903, is of interest in this particular connection, however, it presents a problem from the standpoint of its use of a plurality of metal molds, the quality of the ingot obtained, and a tendency for the molten metal to stick to the casting molds.